During the initial start-up and operation of a work vehicle, hydraulic fluid in the work vehicle may be relatively cold, especially when the work vehicle is operating in a cold climate. The cold hydraulic fluid may be viscous, which may reduce the response of hydraulic functions of the work vehicle, reduce hydraulic efficiency due to higher pressure drops in the work vehicle, and cause problems with power control of the work vehicle, for example. When the cold hydraulic fluid eventually warms up to a normal operating temperature and becomes less viscous, the work vehicle may function and react properly. However, the warm up period may require a significant period of time, such as an hour or more.